Secrets
by lezzles1956
Summary: Janet Fraiser and Paul Davis share a secret A 2 part short story set Season 6-7 Spoilers for Heroes II Rated M for mature themes
1. Janet

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

Janet didn't know why it had to be kept secret. They weren't in the same chain of command, and even if they were, as they were the same rank, it wouldn't be an issue. But never the less Paul wanted it kept secret… at least for now.

He said there were rumblings and rumors at the Pentagon about the SGC, even from people who weren't in the know as to what the command was really about – those who believed in the Deep Space Telemetry facade. That the Command was compromised with favors and frequent regulation breaches. That the 2IC of the Command basically did whatever he wanted (including having a very non-regulation relationship with his OWN 2IC), and the actual commander just turned a blind eye to these activities!

"Someone REALLY wants to hurt the SGC, Janet", he told her "and if it became general knowledge that I was romantically involved with the CMO of the facility, they could have me reassigned, and get someone in as liaison who would NOT have an objective view, but their own hidden agenda!"

So Janet kept their relationship secret. She didn't want to hurt Paul's career, she didn't want to hurt her closest friends and surrogate family, and she DEFINITELY didn't want to compromise the SGC with lies and innuendo.

And anyway, truth be told, there was something exciting about an apparently illicit relationship! Their love-making had an erotic edge over and above the norm. When he was urgently thrusting into her welcoming body she felt a passion she would never have believed she was capable of… a love so deep she could swear it could move mountains… and the illicit edge, the knowledge that NO-ONE knew she was here with this wonderful man, seemed to make her feel it even more.

Paul had just been that rather attractive Major from the Pentagon, who attended the SGC when there was a problem. She had seen him rarely and thought about him less, until one day her car had broken down halfway down the mountain on her way home. With disgust she had seen that her cell phone was dead, and then had heard a car stopping behind hers. She had turned with relief to find Paul there, and her life had been changed. He had efficiently organized for a tow and repair for her, and then swept her into his car and driven her home.

"Would you like to use my cell to phone home? I'm sure your daughter will be worried"

"My daughter's away at a friend's for the night," she'd told him, and he had turned to her with a beaming smile.

"Well in that case would you take pity on me and join me for dinner? I usually eat on the base when I'm here but somehow I just couldn't stomach the Tuna Melt which was on offer tonight!"

"Very wise," she'd laughed, "and dinner would be nice, thank you"

And so she had discovered that the rather attractive Major from the Pentagon had quite a charming personality when drawn out into conversation, that underneath that quiet exterior there lurked a wicked sense of humor, and that close up the 'rather attractive' definition was definitely under-rated!

The next day he returned to Washington, but she started receiving e-mails and phone calls from him, which quickly escalated to daily events, and when he returned to the SGC for a meeting with General Hammond, they met up again, and this time the evening became an all-nighter with even more delightful things to discover about the Major from the Pentagon. This time Cassie was away with her school for a weekend camping trip, so on the Sunday morning they had a leisurely breakfast together after a VERY entertaining and educational night!

And then he told her about the rumors at the Pentagon, and that he thought they should keep quiet about their relationship for the time being. She hadn't had opportunity to mention anything about their first dinner to Sam, as SG-1 had been off world at the time, and when they returned she'd been caught up with the injuries sustained by them (a typical SG-1 return actually!). Then, afterwards, an opportunity never arose. As for Cassie, she'd been secretly embarrassed at the thought of discussing boyfriends with her teenage daughter!

But now, months later, at times it hurt that she couldn't tell Cassie or Sam about Paul, especially as her daughter had recently developed an interest in her mother's love-life or lack thereof! She would berate her about her lack of social life, and express her worry for the future to her.

"What will you do when I go to college? You'll be all alone…"

"You need a man in your life; I can't begin to tell you how wonderful Dominic is…"

Then Janet would quietly smile and think '_One day Cassie you will know how very happy I really am… One day_!'

She KNEW that one day Cassie would know. One day they would sort out where the rumors were coming from and the SGC would no longer be in a compromising position. She KNEW that her future held Paul in it, in a much more constant and prominent position. A life without him was no longer possible for her, he was as necessary as the air she breathed.

So for now she could be content with what they had, secure in the knowledge of that ONE DAY!


	2. Paul

Disclaimer:

Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are mine.

* * *

He stood at the back and listened to Major Carter talk about Janet Fraiser. What a wonderful person, a dedicated doctor, a special mother and friend… and he silently added his own testament, an exceptional lover and the woman I love… loved!

But no-one would ever know that now. He cursed his decision to keep their relationship secret, because of the possible impact on the SGC. Now he had no right to be stood there at the front with the ones who loved her dearest. He didn't know the daughter left behind, so had to leave her comfort to SG-1 and General Hammond, however much he wanted to pull her into his arms and grieve with her for the wonderful woman lost.

No… his grieving had to be done alone and in private. He didn't even have the right to shed a tear or show his genuine distress. To the SGC he was merely attending the memorial as a courtesy from the Pentagon.

When the news had come through he had sat motionless at his desk in total shock and disbelief. He had wanted to run screaming from the building, shouting to the world the unfairness of life, to rock the beings of this planet from their smug lives with the knowledge that people were DYING out there in space to protect their sorry asses!

But of course he hadn't. He had drawn on his experience, and detached himself from the reality, until finally he was home, alone, and he could sink to the floor in abject misery and cry great hulking sobs for all he had lost.

He had thought that the future was assured. He had KNOWN that Janet would be part of his life forever more. He could no longer envision a life without her in it. He had KNOWN that one day the future would be theirs. But of course that one day would not come now… not for them.

His mind started to drift back to visions of Janet as only he knew her. The way her nose would crinkle as she told him a really FILTHY joke, she would never have dreamed of telling to anyone else! The way she took his breath away as she walked towards him; the sensuous cries she gave as they made endless love whenever they had the chance to be together, and the way she filled a missing piece in his soul, he had never realized was missing before he met her!

He took note of the list Major Carter was listing for the assembled personnel… all the names of people who were alive because Janet had saved them. But he knew there was a name missing from that list. A man saved from the mundane by a captivating woman; a man shown that there was more to life than career and duty by a funny friend; a man released to passion and love by an erotic and talented lover. His heart cried out to add his name to Sam's list.

To tell the world…

She saved ME!


End file.
